I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to breathing devices and, more particularly, to such a device having a pressure gauge line with a fluid coupling for attachment to a like fluid coupling on a second pressure gauge line.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Pressurized breathing equipment is used in a plurality of different situations, such as scuba diving, rescue operations, and others. Scuba diving equipment for a diver typically comprises at least one pressurized tank of a breathable gas, such as air, and a first pressure reduction means coupled to the outlet of the pressurized tank. A breathing tube is coupled at one end to the pressure reduction means, and at its other end, to a mouthpiece which supplies the air to the diver. Conventionally, a second pressure reduction means is coupled to the tube near the mouthpiece to further reduce the pressure of the air supplied to the diver.
One danger in scuba diving is that the air supply to the diver may be terminated by malfunction or damage to the diving equipment or be exhaustion of the air supply. If termination of the air supply occurs during a relatively shallow dive, the diver merely surfaces to breathe. However, if termination of the air supply occurs during a deeper dive, the diver cannot surface immediately due to the rapid decompression.
As a safety measure, and particularly during deep dives, scuba divers swim in pairs. Thus, when the air supply of one of the divers is terminated unexpectedly, the divers share the air supply of the other diver by passing the other diver's mouthpiece between themselves.
This previously known method of sharing the air from a single tank amoung two divers is disadvantageous for a number of reasons. First, this method is unsanitary since both divers must utilize a common mouthpiece. Secondly, this prior method is troublesome and awkward since each diver must alternately breath and hold his breath. Lastly, a certain air loss occurs each time the mouthpiece is passed from one diver to the other. This air loss is dangerous to the divers if the remaining scuba tank is near exhaustion.
Firemen also carry pressurized breathing equipment on fire fighting missions in order to prevent smoke inhalation. Thus, firement face the danger of smoke inhalation upon failure of their pressurized breathing equipment.